


Hyun Ryu

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Ultimate Bad Ends [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, Reset Theory! Zen, mc ded, mc dies, rekt in pieces, reset theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: Here’s some bad endings for our resident Lover boy





	Hyun Ryu

He was optimistic despite the cards life gave him. He was beaten down only to get up again and again. 

He met MC one fateful night in the chatroom, designed only for RFA members. They had never met in real life, yet his heart sung for her. However...

It was like a bad dream. She joked and flirted a bit, but then she’d dance off to another member. It ached. And then he’d awaken to a time before they all had met her. But not him. He remembered. 

He remembered how her opinions kept shifting. He remembered how she even straight up fought with him and sided with Jumin! 

It ached. He awoke to see it happening again. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had witnessed her love other members, hurt the other members, and she just made everyone forget as though nothing occurred! He knew what was coming. 

Her interactions in the chatroom. His heart panged and he couldn’t help but flirt back. Like he always did. He wanted to tear his hair out. Why did he continue to love her? It ached

Until she showed at his door. She knocked. She knocked again. He made sure it wouldn’t happen again. 

And then he woke up. 

~Bad End~


End file.
